Regreso
by doncelladelalunanegra
Summary: Luna Kurokawa vuelve a la secundaria Raimon despues de tres años, el reencuentro con su amiga Haruna y el equipo de soccer hace que se sienta mejor, pero Natsumi Raimon tiene noticias para todos ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra y Imperial_Strategy.**

**Notas: Hay algunas frases japonesas aqui, para los que no sepan que significan aquí está el significado.**

**Dozo Yoroshiku: Encantado de conocerle, literalmente, sean amables conmigo.**

**Minna: Todos.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, si lo hiciera, pasarian muchas cosas raras en la serie.**

**

* * *

**

Saliendo de la preparatoria de Inazuma town, Luna decidió darse una vuelta por la secundaria luego de que una oleada de melancolía la atrapara otra vez, por curioso que pareciera, esto solía sucederle muy seguido aun cuando hacia tres años que se había graduado de allí.

"Tal vez pueda encontrarme todavía con Haruna-chan" pensó la chica, "hace tiempo que no la veo"

-¡Vamos equipo! - La voz de un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos en lo que caminaba por la cancha de soccer afuera de la escuela. Luna volteó, cuando ella estudiaba ahí, el equipo de futbol no era muy bueno, y tampoco practicaba, pero parecía que este equipo era mejor. El capitán, un chico de cabello castaño, estaba en la portería echándole porras a sus compañeros en lo que estos practicaban.

Realmente, Luna no practicaba, pero le agradaba ver los partidos, aunque nunca habia tenido oportunidad de ir en su escuela, simplemente, no se habia podido. Dando un vistazo mas hacia la cancha, vio que habían tres chicas sentadas en una banca cerca de ahi, reconociendo a Haruna, decidió acercarse.

-Haruna-chan! - llamó la castaña, la joven reportera del periódico de la escuela, volteó al oír su nombre.

-Luna-chan! - exclamó sorprendida, sus ojos grises brillando de alegría.

Luna sonrió - hace tiempo que no venía. - sus ojos verde claro brillaban también - extrañaba la escuela ya.

-Haruna-chan - una de las otras chicas, de cabello negro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas. - ¿quién es ella?

-Es una amiga - Haruna respondió. - Luna-chan, esta es Aki Kino, Aki-chan, ella es Luna Kurokawa.

-Dozo yoroshiku, Aki - dijo Luna - espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Si, yo también - Aki respondió mecánicamente.

-¿Que haces aquí Luna-chan? - dijo Haruna - Según lo que yo tengo entendido todavía estás en clases.

-Salí temprano hoy - la castaña respondió - y quise visitar la secundaria.

-¿Por qué? - Haruna preguntó. Luna sonrió recordando la increible curiosidad de su amiga.

-Añoraba este lugar pues desde que me gradué ya no ha sido lo mismo - Contesto Luna un tanto emocionada.

-¡Que bien! - respondió Haruna. - Te extrañaba, el grupo de teatro no es lo mismo sin tí.

-Creí que te habías salido - Aki dijo.

-Por eso digo - Haruna contestó. - Ven, Luna, te presentaré al equipo.

Haruna tomó a Luna de la muñeca y la jaló hasta la banca alrededor de la cual se habían juntado todos los jugadores, que estaban tomando un descanso, luego de un arduo y agotador entrenamiento.

-Haruna-chan, ¿que es lo que haces aquí? - Luna preguntó cuidando no tropezar.

-¿Yo? Soy ayudante para el equipo de soccer, además de ser parte del grupo de periodismo.

-Lo del periodismo lo entiendo... - Luna contestó - pero, ¿por qué ayudas al equipo de soccer?

-Supe que debía estar aquí cuando vi el entusiasmo del capitán - Haruna dijo sonriendo.

-Ya entiendo, es evidente solo con mirar el brillo de los ojos de ese muchacho.

Haruna asintió. - Precisamente, Luna - dijo.

-Haruna - la voz de uno de los chicos las interrumpió, ambas voltearon, un chico con el cabello recogido y los ojos cubiertos con unos goggles miraba en su dirección - ¿quién es tu amiga? - preugntó el chico.

-Ah, si - Haruna dijo - Onii-chan, ella es Luna Kurokawa, Luna, él es Yuuto Kido, mi hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto - Kido dijo.

-El gusto es todo mío - Luna respondió. - me alegra que Haruna-chan haya encontrado a su hermano.

-Y yo me alegro de que ella te tenga como amiga - Respondió Yuuto caballerosamente.

-¿Quien es? - preguntó el chico que Luna había visto cuando llegó, acercándose a ellos.

-Endo, ella es Luna Kurokawa, amiga de Haruna, luna, el es Endo Mamoru, nuestro capitán - Kido los presentó.

-Encantada - Luna dijo sonriendo.

-Bienvenida al club de futbol soccer, Luna - respondió Endo, repentinamente se volteó y llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros. - ¡Chicos! - exclamó - ¡Quiero presentarles a alguien! ¡Ella es Luna Kurokawa y a partir de ahora, será ayudante en el equipo!

-Espera, ¡Qué! - Luna respondió - ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste!

-¿En serio? - Endo dijo, una gotita apareciendo en su frente - ¡Se me olvidó!

-¡Que muchacho tan olvidadizo! - Dijo Luna un tanto enojada

-Deberias aceptar, asi pasarias mas tiempo con Haruna y usarias tu tiempo libre en algo bueno, ¿no lo crees? - Dijo Yuuto.

-Tienes razón, Kido-kun - Luna dijo, ya un tanto más calmada, "después de todo," pensó "así no tendré que aguantar la nostalgia" - Dozo yoroshiku, minna-sama. - dijo hacia todos los chicos.

-Bienvenida - dijeron algunos chicos, otros estaban muy ocupados bebiendo agua, y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿De donde eres? - preguntó otro chico de cabello y ojos castaños.

-De aqui - Luna respondió. - solo estoy en otra escuela.

-Soy Shinichi Handa - respondió el chico - bienvenida, Luna-san.

-Solo Luna esta bien, Handa-kun. - la chica dijo.

-Muy bien - Contesto Handa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y quien es aquel muchacho? - Pregunto Luna

-El es Shiro Fubuki, pero no habla mucho asi que no esperes que te salude

-Ya lo veremos - Dijo Luna acercandose lentamente al silencioso muchacho

-¿Que tal, Fubuki? - Dijo Luna sin esperar una respuesta pronta de parte de Shiro

El albino simplemente la miró, y se volteó de nuevo tratando de ocultar su rostro con su blanca bufanda. Luna movio la cabeza hacia un lado, y suspiró.

-Bueno, esperaba que respondiera a algo de amabilidad - dijo, volviendo con Handa.

-No creo que lo haga - Handa dijo - Pero no es que sea descortes, el esta traumado, el bipolar

-¿Bipolar? - Pregunto Luna confundida.

-Si, - respondio Handa - Esta asi desde la muerte de su hermano Atsuya en una avalancha.

-Que mal - Luna dijo - pobre tipo.

-Pero no es tan simple - Dijo Handa - Cuando mueve su bufanda adquiere la personalidad de su fallecido hermano

-¿Como, así? - Preguntó Luna desconcertada.

-Se vuelve agresivo, competitivo y la forma su peinado se vuelve puntiagudo - Dijo Shinichi.

-¿Y aun asi lo tienen en su equipo? - Pregunto Luna

- Shiro Fubuki juega como defensa, pero toma la personalidad de Atsuya, se vuelve un invencible delantero y no hay quien lo pare.

-¿En serio? - La chica preguntó.

-Si - Handa dijo - pero también tiene muy buenas habilidades de defensa.

-Interesante - Luna dijo.

-Kurokawa-san - la voz de una chica sonó a sus espaldas, Luna volteó y vio a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo ondulado con ojos de color rubi.

-Señorita Raimon - dijo Luna reconociendo a la hija del director.

-Que bueno que me recuerdas - respondió.

-No podría olvidar a la chica que casi destruye el grupo de teatro - dijo Luna, su voz volviéndose helada.

-Vaya, ¿así que todavia recuerdas eso? - la pelirroja dijo.

-¿Cómo no recordarlo? - Luna respondió - El grupo de teatro era mi vida, cuando estudiaba aqui.

-Lo sé, pero no producia nungún beneficio para nuestra escuela asi que debimos eliminarlo

-No es culpa mía que los alumnos no quisieran asistir a las funciones, Natsumi.

-Bueno, creo que esta situacion se ha repetido - Dijo Natsumi.

-¿De que hablas? - Pregunto Luna

-Bueno, escuche que ahora eres ayudante del club de Soccer, no? - Dijo Natsumi

-Si, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Dijo Luna un tanto molesta

-Pues, este club no produce ningun beneficio a la escuela, es mas, no ha sido mas que un gasto innecesario para la escuela, por lo que si no realizan y ganan un partido, el club de Soccer terminara igual que el club de teatro.

-Si fuera por tí, Natsumi, - Luna dijo, el desprecio en su voz increiblemente palpable - destruirias toda la escuela sin preguntar a nadie.

-Veo que tres años en la preparatoria no han hecho nada para arreglar tus modales, Luna - Natsumi Raimon respondió - Ya estan avisados. Tienen una semana para organizar y ganar un partido o el club se cierra.

Las caras de todos mostraban una profunda mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, Luna se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de que su siempre explosiva furia se mantuviera bajo control. "Maldita" pensó "no tiene derecho alguno, no les hará lo mismo que a ellos, no mientras yo viva"

-Si no tienen de donde conseguir un partido, yo lo hare - Dijo Natsumi.

-¡Bien! ¡Al fin algo bueno de tu parte!

-Pasa mañana a la oficina del director, tu y tu equipo y recibiran un sobre con el nombre de su rival - dijo Natsumi a Endo.

-Eso haremos - Dijo el capitán sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, me marcho - Dijo Natsumi caminando a paso lento lejos del equipo con un paso soberbio.

-¡Bien chicos! - Endou dijo en cuanto Natsumi estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. - Ya la oyeron, tendremos partido, ¡A entrenar, todo el mundo!

Los chicos, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron las instrucciones del capitán, pronto, todos estaban muy enfrascados en el entrenamiento, por lo que Luna decidió que era hora de irse, y que en un momento mas volvería.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Haruna se dio cuenta que su amiga, ya no estaba.

-Aki - dijo - ¿Haz visto a Luna?

-No - Aki respondió, ¿No estaba contigo?

-Se supone que si - Haruna dijo. -Tal vez se fue a su casa, iré allá despues.

Recordando lo que había dicho Natsumi, los chicos fueron a la oficina del director, a recoger el sobre. Pasadas las dos de la tarde, Endo y sus compañeros ya poseian el sobre entre sus manos

-Muy bien, veamos quien sera nuestro rival - Dijo Endo ansioso tocando el sobre con sus dedos

-¿Pero quien abrira el sobre? - Dijo Handa.

-No lo se, pero mejor volvamos al club - Dijo Endo un poco menos entusiasmado

Para cuando volvieron al club, Luna los estaba esperando sentada en una banca de brazos cruzados.

-¡Hola muchachos! - Dijo Luna saludando al equipo.

-¡Hola Luna! - Dijeron todos.

-¿Que sucedio ayer? ¿Por que te marchaste sin avisar ayer por la tarde? - Dijo Endo.

-Bueno, ya se me hacia tarde y debia volver a mi casa - Dijo Luna - O si no mis compañeros de cuarto me mataban por no hacer la cena.

-Esta bien - Dijo Endo - Pero quiero que tu habras este sobre

-Este es el sobre que menciono Natsumi, no? - Dijo Luna intrigada.

-Justamente, el mismo sobre - Confirmo Endo.

-Bien, lo hare - Exclamo Luna tomando el sobre entre sus manos

Luna tomo el sobre, razgo su parte superior cuidadosamente procurando no dañar el contenido del sobre y retiro un papel del interior el cual llevaba un texto

-Jugaremos contra...contra... -Vacilaba Luna, su rostro se había vuelto pálido al reconocer el nombre del equipo en el que jugaban sus compañeros.

-¡Contra quien! - Gritó Endo perdiendo los estribos.

Luna tragó, y trató de mantener la compostura - Contra los Space Gods. - dijo finalmente sin mas preambulos.

El silencio reino por varios minutos en el club de soccer. Estaban asombrados pues sabian que debian enfrentarse contra un fuerte equipo.

"Si esos dos se les ocurre causar problemas" pensó Luna "no seguirán con vida. Burn, Gazelle, más les vale no hacer nada malo o conoceran la furia de Raimon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra y Imperial-Strategy.**

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece pues es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera así, sucederían cosas diferentes en la serie.**

**

* * *

**

El club de soccer Raimon permaneció anonadado por la noticia de su proximo partido contra los Space Gods, motivo por el cual varios de los jugadores tomaron la decision de no participar y permitir simplemente que el club de soccer se desintegrase.

-No podemos dejar que esto suceda - Dijo Endo furioso por la decision de sus compañeros

-Pero capitán, nuestro equipo acaba de empezar y no tenemos tanta experiencia, además, somos muy pocos y aun no tenemos ninguna técnica propia - Dijo Handa siendo sincero

-¡Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Hay que luchar! - Dijo Endo recuperando animos

-Endou-kun tiene razón - Luna dijo luego de haber estado callada por un buen rato - Hay que proteger este club, además, tienen a Shiro Fubuki, el nos servira para ganar este partido.

-Pero sera dificil convencerlo, el con suerte habla y solo juega cuando realmente se da cuenta que estamos en una situación complicada - Dijo Yuuto en tono inseguro.

-Creo que deberemos reclutar mas jugadores, además somos muy pocos por lo que es estrictamente necesario - Dijo un muchacho rubio llamado "Goenji".

-¡Bien! ¡Dejenmelo a mi, yo me encargare! - Dijo Endo muy seguro de sí mismo

Endo empezo su busqueda de nuevos jugadores en los mas remotos lugares de Raimon y fue asi como consiguio 4 jugadores más

-Miren, pero si es Endo y viene para acá con cuatro muchachos mas - Dijo Haruna emocionada.

-¡Es cierto Haruna! - Dijo Yuuto igualmente emocionado.

-¡Amigos miren! - Exclamo Endo mientras corria aproximandose a sus compañeros - Les presento a cuatro nuevos jugadores. Ellos son Ichirouta Kazemaru del Club de Carreras, Ichinose Kazuya que viene desde E.E.U.U, Toko Zaizen, la Hija del primer ministro y Jousuke Tsunami un experto surfer isleño.

-¡Es perfecto! Nos serán de mucha ayuda para el partido

-¿De qué nos va a servir un surfer? - dijo Luna.

-Si bien no sabe mucho de Soccer, es muy agil en una tabla de surf, lo que es inestable, asi que le sera aun mas facil rendir en un terreno parejo y quieto como lo es la cancha - Contesto Endo sabiamente.

-¿Como los encontraste tan rápido? - Preguntó Aki.

-Fue simple - Afirmo Endo - Pues Kazemaru estaba aqui al lado, en el club de carreras, Ichinose llegaba recien de E.E.U.U y se iba a inscribir en Raimon, Toko venia de visita con su padre el primer ministro a ver al presidente Raimon y Tsunami estaba dando clases en el club de natación temporalmente - Contesto sin preambulos el joven portero.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, hay que entrenar pues el partido es solo dentro de una semana y aun no sabemos como juegan los Space Gods, lo unico que tenemos claro es que son implacables a la hora de jugar.

-Tengo que irme - Luna dijo levantándose rápidamente, el nerviosismo notándose en su voz - Me esperan en casa, y se hace tarde...

-Pero si no es tan tarde, Luna - dijo Haruna, apenas son las tres...

-Aún así, tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos chicos! - dijo Luna y se fue corriendo.

-¿Que le pasará? - Preguntó Haruna como si pensara en voz alta.

-Lo ignoro, pero, no creo que sea nada bueno - Dijo Yuuto quien llevaba mucho tiempo callado

-Bueno, mientras tanto ¿Que tal si les muestro un video de partidos que han tenido los Space Gods contra otros equipos? - Dijo Haruna

-Es eso posible - Dijo intrigado Endo

-Por supuesto, ser la lider del club de periodismo tiene sus ventajas

-Muestranos por favor - Dijo Handa rogando

-Claro - Dijo Haruna

Haruna tomo su laptop, la abrio y reprodujo un clip de video de un partido realizado anteriormente de los Space Gods contra El Verdadero Instituto Imperial, corroborando el potencial futbolistico que poseian los jugadores de Space Gods ganando el encuentro 20 a 0.

-Pero ellos no...no...no...¡No es posible! - Dijo Endo un tanto asustadizo

-Tranquilisate capitan - Dijo un calmado Jousuke Tsunami - Esto es como las olas del mar, si dejas que se apacigüe, las dominaras, pero si entras con grandes olas, te volcaran hasta ya no poder salir del agua

-Quien lo diria, ademas de Surfer, poeta - Dijo con un tono un tanto sarcastico Ichinose

-Aún estoy preocupada - Dijo Haruna refiriendose a Luna - ¿Que sera de ella en este momento?

* * *

Luna llegó a su casa donde la esperaban sus compañeros intentando sacarle información del equipo con el que se enfrentarían la siguiente semana.

-Si me siguen preguntando no hago la cena hoy - los amenazó Luna.

-¡Pero debes decirnos, es tu obligacion como compañera de cuarto nuestra que eres! - el chico pelirrojo le dijo.

-De ninguna manera, Haruya - Luna dijo.

-Déjala, Burn - el albino de ojos azules dijo - sabes lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

-¡Vayanse los dos, Haruya y Fuusuke! - la chica exclamó, sus ojos verde claro brillando con furia.

-¿Estas enojada, Lunita? - Gazelle dijo abrazandola.

-¡Suéltame, pervertido! - Gritó la chica pisando los pies de su captor y liberándose. - ¡Ahora vayanse o entonces si que no preparo la cena!

-Bah, no aguantas una simple broma, Luna - Burn dijo antes de salir.

-Será mejor que pienses bien tus actos, Luna-chan, y que asegures bien tu puerta, no sabes que puede pasar - dijo Gazelle sintiéndose ofendido.

El albino salió de la cocina, dejándo a Luna sola de nuevo.

-¿Pero en qué demonios me he metido esta vez? - dijo la chica, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. - No puedo traicionar la secundaria, pero tampoco puedo esconderlo todo de ellos, ¿Qué haré?


	3. Chapter 3

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra e Imperial-Strategy**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera nuestro pasarian cosas muy diferentes a las de la serie.**

**Notas: Para los que no saben, Reize es el apodo como Haruya Nagumo (Burn) llama a Ryuuji Midorikawa (Conocido para algunos tambien como "Leeze")

* * *

**

Al fin era sábado, y Haruna había visto como durante los últimos dos días Endo había puesto al equipo bajo un duro entrenamiento, tanto que el cansancio ya se notaba en los miembros del equipo, incluso, Haruna sabía que estaban entrenando en ese momento, se sentia un poco culpable de no estar en el campo apoyándolos en ese momento, pero había algo que la tenía preocupada, y es que desde que Luna había vuelto a la secundaria se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, las ayudaba a arreglar todo para el entrenamiento antes de que llegaran todos, pero cuando empezaban a llegar los jugadores, desaparecía sin decir una palabra y no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

Ellas se habían conocido desde pequeñas, eran vecinas y cuando Luna estaba en el grupo de teatro se solía llevar a Haruna para que hiciera algunos papeles, sin embargo, al concluir la secundaria, Luna se había mudado de casa de sus padres, y Haruna no había vuelto a saber de su amiga hasta entonces, pero esta vez, iba a averiguar qué ocurría con ella y donde vivía.

Con este pensamiento en mente había Haruna ido a casa de los Kurokawa la tarde anterior y pedido la dirección del apartamento donde vivía Luna, y ahora con la culpa por dejar al grupo solo con Aki, se dirigía a visitar por primera vez el apartamento de su amiga, en eso estaba cuando vio llegar a su amiga con un joven de cabello largo y verde, Haruna rápidamente se escondió, o mejor dicho, se cayó detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, para que no la vieran.

-...Entonces, ¿por eso has estado evitándonos también, Luna-chan? - el chico de cabello verde preguntó.

-Si... - Luna respondió - y el punto es Ryuuji, que no quiero que los de Raimon pierdan su club.

-Mira, Luna-chan - Midorikawa dijo - ellos pueden arreglárselas solos, créeme, he jugado contra ellos ya, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Luna no respondió, siguió caminando con la cabeza baja.

-Lo que realmente debería preocuparte - continuó Ryuuji - es lo que pueden hacer tus compañeros, Burn no tanto, es decir, sé que puedes defenderte y todo el asunto, pero, Gazelle puede llegar a ser más peligroso.

"¿Burn y Gazelle?" pensó Haruna, tratando de moverse al mismo tiempo que ellos sin ser notada "¿qué tienen que ver ellos con esto?" Los recordaba, claro que los recordaba, los capitanes de dos de los mejores equipos de Ailea Gakuen no se podían olvidar tan fácilmente, y esos dos habían sido de los peores.

-Haruya y Fuusuke han estado de latosos desde que volvi a la secundaria - Luna dijo, ya sacando la llave del apartamento, Midorikawa tomó las bolsas que ella había estado cargando, y la chica abrió. - pero aún así pienso en no decirles nada.

-Buena idea - Midorikawa dijo entrando al apartamento tras ella.

Haruna salió de su escondite, pequenas ramas ensartadas en su cabello oscuro, decidida, se acercó a la puerta que Ryuuji había cerrado.

-No sabía que seguías llevándote con ella, Reize - la voz de Burn sonó desde adentro, justo antes de que Haruna tocara la puerta.

-Sólo me ayudaba con la comida que siempre te acabas, Haruya - la voz de Luna respondió - a diferencia de tí y de Fuusuke, él sirve para algo.

Haruna se quedó congelada en su lugar sin saber que hacer, ¿tocar la puerta, o irse? La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar pues la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una evidentemente molesta Luna, quién se sorprendió mucho de ver allí a su amiga, y luego calmó sus ánimos.

-¡Hola Haruna-chan! - dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada - ¿Hace mucho que estas aqui?

-Eh... - Haruna vaciló - no, no mucho.

-Pasa, Haruna-chan - su amiga le dijo - entra, has de haber caminado mucho.

Luna se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Haruna, quien todavía no estaba segura de con que se estaba enfrentando. Al entrar, vio a Midorikawa y a Burn enzarzados en una discusión tremenda, de la cual no se podía entender nada, Luna simplemente los miró, y tomó las cosas del piso.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - le preguntó sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-Si, esta bien - Haruna respondió.

-Sígueme - Luna dijo antes de atravesar la habitación y guiarla hasta la cocina.

Haruna la siguió y Luna cerró la puerta en cuanto ella hubo entrado.

-Que bueno que hayas venido, Haruna-chan - dijo Luna, aunque sin alegría en su voz. - ¿Qué vas a querer? Tengo té, café, agua...

-Té estaría bien, - respondió Haruna.

-Bueno dime, ¿Que te trae por aqui? - dijo Luna poniendo a hervir el agua.

-Pues... - Haruna contestó - Quería visitar...

Luna se volteó y sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa de cuando eran pequeñas que solía decir: "sé que eso no es cierto, dime, no le diré a nadie"

-¿Segura que sólo eso, Haruna-chan? - preguntó.

-Claro, solo eso - Dijo queriendo que sonara segura.

-Bien, ¿y como va el equipo? - Luna siguió, vigilando el agua.

-Pues, Endo se la pasa poniéndoles entrenamientos fuertes, todos se ven muy cansados - Haruna dijo aliviada de cambiar de tema.

-¿Sólo eso? - Interrogó Luna.

-No, además Endo y los muchachos hicieron una nueva tecnica - Contestó Haruna

Al momento de que Haruna dijo esto, los compañeros de Luna se acercaron lo mas posible a la habitación en la que se encontraban tratando de escuchar algo útil para su siguiente encuentro.

Al mencionar Haruna esto, Luna le tapó la boca, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

-No menciones las técnicas de Raimon aquí, Haruna-chan - susurró, soltándola.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Haruna.

-Sólo no lo hagas - Luna dijo, sirviendo el té.

Haruna la miró confundida. "¿Por qué no?" pensó. Tanto Burn como Gazelle se molestaron al ver el intento de Luna por mantener en secreto todo.

Sin decir una palabra, Luna salió de la cocina, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-Largo de aquí los dos - dijo la chica.

-Pero, Luna-chan - Gazelle dijo tratando de sonar amable - tenemos visitas, no tiene nada de malo querer saludar.

-Saludar - dijo con marcado sarcasmo la joven, en lo que se alejaba de la cocina seguida por el albino.

-Si - respondió el ojiazul.

Llegaron ambos a la sala, en la que estaba Midorikawa, mirando por la ventana, todavía molesto por su discusión anterior con Burn.

-Ryuuji - lo llamó Luna, el chico de cabello verde volteó. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Eh... - Midorikawa contestó - No gracias, Luna-chan, creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Si tú dices, - Luna respondió - pero podrías acompañarme luego a llevar a Haruna-chan a su casa si te quedas un rato...

-¿Te molesto con un vaso con agua, Luna-chan? - Midorikawa dijo sonriendo, un ligero rubor apareciendo en su cara.

-Por supuesto, - Luna dijo - adelante.

Midorikawa se adelantó hacia la cocina, en lo que Gazelle miraba con extrañeza a la chica en ese acto de amabilidad que normalmente no mostraba frente a sus compañeros.

-Tampoco es como si ustedes se lo ganaran - le dijo Luna pasando enseguida de él y siguiendo a Ryuuji.

Haruya y Fuusuke miraban enojados como Luna trataba amablemente a Ryuuji y a ellos no

-Esto es el colmo, a el que apenas lo conoce lo trata de lo mejor y a nosotros que somos sus compañeros nos trata como basura - Dijo Burn

-Pero nosotros tampoco la tratamos muy bien que digamos - Dijo con razón Gazelle - desde que ayudaba a los equipos en Ailea, ¿te acuerdas, Burn?

-Aún así, no nos puede hacer esto, ¡Tenemos que vengarnos! - Dijo Burn con su rostro inundado de furia

-No crees que exageras por tan solo un vaso con agua - Pregunto seriamente Gazelle

-Esto fue solo la gota que colmo el vaso, Fuusuke, ya no soportare más esto y tu como mi amigo deberías de apoyarme

-¿Y que quieres hacer? - Interrogó Gazelle.

-Es simple, ¿Acaso no le interesan tanto esos babosos de Raimon? Pues nos meteremos con ellos, no le temo a sus tontas amenazas.

-¿Seguro? - preguntó Gazelle aún no muy convencido - Por la verdad es que no somos muy buenos como para cocinar...

-¡Nosotros no dependemos de ella! Nos podemos valer por nosotros mismos, además, sacárnosla de encima sera lo mejor pues ya no tendremos que aguantar sus quejas - Dijo furioso Burn.

-En eso tienes razón... Supongo que sería bueno no tener oír como se enoja por casi todo - dijo Gazelle.

En eso, salieron Haruna, Midorikawa y Luna de la cocina, quienes desde la cocina escucharon murmullos, fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Ryuuji.

-No es asunto tuyo, Reize - respondió Burn.

-Grosero - dijo Luna - y así luego pides favores.

-Tampoco es asunto tuyo, Luna - dijo Gazelle.

Luna decidió no responder al comentario, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Haruna-chan - dijo - creo que se hace tarde, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-Eh, claro - Haruna respondió.

-¡Voy con ustedes! - exclamó Midorikawa, al ver a Luna abrir la puerta principal.

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar primero a Haruna y luego al chico, antes de salir ella misma y cerrar con llave.

-Entonces - Gazelle dijo luego que su compañera hubiera salido - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

* * *

-Sigo sin creer que te hayas mudado con ellos, Luna-chan - Midorikawa dijo cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Bueno, es que la situación económica hoy en día no es la mejor que digamos y...bueno... - Vaciló Luna - Como no tenia suficiente dinero para pagarme un cuarto sola, debí compartirlo con ellos.

-Te podías haber mudado conmigo, Desarm y Hiroto - dijo Midorikawa.

Cuando el chico mencionó al su segundo compañero, Luna se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo.

-No quise molestarlos... - dijo Luna escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello.

-Luna, -dijo al fin Haruna, la castaña levantó la cara y la miró. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivias con ellos?

La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza. - Por que sé que a ustedes no les agradan y mucho menos les iba a decir ahora que serán sus rivales en el siguiente partido.

-¡Aún así me lo debiste de haber dicho, Luna! - exclamó Haruna, sintiéndose herida, después de todo, habían sido amigas cercanas por mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero creí que ustedes me verian como una enemiga si sabian que convivo con estos sujetos! - Dijo Luna

-¿Tu crees que habría pensado eso de tí? - Haruna preguntó, Luna no respondió, pero las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos verdes claro. - Luna, sé que no has cambiado en tres, años, me has dado pruebas de ello, si no fuera así, no seguirías en contacto con tus padres.

-¡Chicas por favor cálmense! - Interrumpió Ryuuji - El punto aquí es que ya sabemos la verdad y tenemos un As bajo la manga

-Y cual seria ese "As" - Interrogó Haruna.

-Pues Luna convive con estos sujetos y son los mas fuertes de su equipo, por lo tanto, ella conoce sus debilidades.

-En eso tienes razón... - aceptó Haruna. - Ella ha de conocerlos mejor que nadie...

-Tanto que me sacan de quicio - dijo Luna.

-Algún dia cambiaran, Luna, estoy segura - Consoló Haruna a Luna

-¡No es cierto! - Afirmó Luna - ¡Siempre han sido así y así siempre serán!

-Un hombre puede cambiar de un dia a otro - Dijo sabiamente Ryuuji

-Bueno, - aceptó Luna - en eso tienes razón...

-¡Y por eso, todos quieren a Midorikawa-kun! - Haruna exclamó - Siempre tiene una frase para cada situación.

Los tres se soltaron riendo con lo que Haruna dijo.

-Pero ya de verdad, hay que estar serios, esto no es un juego de niños y lo se porque vivo con ellos - Dijo seria Luna - Ellos no se detendrán ni les tendrán lastima, eso los hace los mejores de su equipo, su agresividad al momento de entrar en la cancha.

-Luna-chan tiene razón - Dijo Haruna - Si queremos ganar este encuentro hay que entrenar duro y buscar una forma de evitar sus trampas.

-¿Pero cómo? - Consultó Luna.

-He jugado contra ellos y no son nada del otro mundo, a pesar que hayan sido del Instituto Alien - Dijo Midorikawa - Su problema es que siempre se van a la Ofensiva y nunca toman acciones de defensa pues se creen "Invencibles".

-Quizás esa sea una ventaja - Dijo Luna.

-¿Pero que tratas de decirnos Ryuuji? - Interrogo Haruna sin entender mucho lo que Midorikawa decia.

-Mira, Haruna-chan - dijo Luna - Haruya y Fuusuke son los mejores de su equipo, y son muy presumidos, por lo que van siempre atacando cuando juegan, y nunca, escucha bien, nunca defienden.

-Eso quiere decir que hay que fortalecer a nuestros defensas y preparar a nuestros delanteros, ¿Entendido? - Dijo Ryuuji

-Si, ya me quedo claro - Dijo Haruna habiendo comprendido ya lo que le trataban de decir

-Oh, llegamos - dijo Luna viendo la casa de Haruna y la de su familia frente a ellos.

-Creo que sí duré todo el día fuera... - dijo Haruna - ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

Y diciendo esto, corrió hasta su casa. Luna suspiró y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe de vuelta? - le preguntó Ryuuji.

-Estaré bien - respondió la chica mientras se marchaba a paso lento hacia su casa.

-Bueno, ¡Adios! - Se despidio Ryuuji.

-¡Adios! - Contestó igualmente Luna

Luna se marchó corriendo y Ryuuji quedo solo en medio de la calle pensando

"Creo que les fui de mucha ayuda pero aun así no sera fácil por lo que tendrán que jugar sucio también, como dicen por ahí: El fin justifica los medios."


	4. Chapter 4

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra e Imperial-Strategy.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera nuestro pasarían cosas muy diferentes a las de la serie.

* * *

**

La jovencita Natsumi Raimon se paseaba nerviosamente por la oficina de su padre notándose preocupación en su rostro y con una serie de papeles revueltos sobre el escritorio.

- "He revisado diez veces estos papeles y aun no encuentro algún defecto de los Space Gods" - Pensó Natsumi - "Creo que tendré que indagar más profundamente en el asunto"

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejándose ver la figura delgada de un hombre vestido con un traje gris al que Natsumi quedó mirando.

-¿Papá? No creí que estarías aquí a esta hora - Dijo Natsumi

-Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no estamos en casa, cuando estemos aquí llámame presidente - Dijo serio el Presidente Raimon

-Pero estamos solos, nadie nos escucha y... - Decía Natsumi hasta ser interrumpida

-Eso no importa, es mejor pues se te hará costumbre llamarme así más seguido frente a los demás chicos - Dijo el presidente Raimon

-De acuerdo - Dijo Natsumi

-Pero dime qué haces aquí - Interrogó el delgado hombre

-Trataba de buscar información sobre los Space Gods - Contestó Natsumi

-¿Pero que ese no es un equipo de Soccer? - Preguntó el Presidente Raimon

-Si, pero es que el club de soccer tendrá - Decía Natsumi

-Espera - Interrumpió el Presidente de la escuela - ¿Acaso has dicho el club de soccer?

-Si, es que yo... - Vaciló Natsumi

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te interesas en uno de los clubs de esta escuela - Dijo sorprendido el presidente

-Es que este es diferente - Dijo Natsumi - Esos muchachos entrenan con una pasión que llega a transmitirse, en especial ese chico, Endo Mammoru - Dijo Natsumi

-¿Dijiste Endo? - Preguntó el Presidente

-Si, el es el capitán del equipo - Contestó Natsumi

-Quien lo diría, el nieto de Daisuke Endo en nuestra escuela - Dijo Raimon

-¿Quién es Daisuke Endo - Preguntó intrigada la jovencita

-Ese hombre era el futbol, el y su equipo "Los súper once" fueron leyenda aquí en Raimon y todo Japón, pero sufrieron un accidente de camino a un partido y no volvieron a ser los mismos - Dijo el presidente Raimon.

-¿No volvieron a ser los mismos? - Preguntó Natsumi.

-El hecho es que no pudieron seguir jugando, pero estoy seguro que con estos muchachos será distinto - Afirmó el presidente Raimon.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - Consultó Natsumi

-Pues porque tienen como capitán a Endo, el nieto de Daisuke, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ese muchacho de seguro tiene la misma habilidad de su abuelo, está en su sangre - Dijo Raimon

-Tienes razón, no tengo de que preocuparme - Dijo Natsumi levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina - Bueno, creo que iré a ver a esos chicos

-Así se habla - Dijo el presidente Raimon perdiendo contacto visual con su hija al cruzar la puerta.

Natsumi salió del edificio y se dirigió al club de Soccer a hacer una inesperada interrogante

-Hola muchachos - Dijo Natsumi entrando sin tocar al club

-¡Hola! - Dijo Endo - ¿Y ustedes no saludan muchachos? - Dijo Endo

-¿Ehh?... A si, hola - Dijeron la mayoría mientras que los demás no pusieron atención

-Bueno, vine hasta aqui para hacerles una pregunta, bueno, más bien a ti Endo - Dijo Natsumi

-¿A mí? Claro, pregunta todo lo que quieras - Dijo Endo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Podría ser ayudante de su club de Soccer? - Preguntó Natsumi

-¿AYUDANTE? - Dijeron todos al oír esto

-Si, creo que con mi ayuda este club podría llegar aún más lejos - Afirmó Natsumi

-Claro, será un honor tenerte como ayudante aquí - Dijo Endo enérgico

En el instante que Endo dijo esto, Luna se dejo ver desde la multitud en la que estaba escondida, se levanto y se acerco a Natsumi observándola con una mirada amenazante

-¿Qué haces aquí, Natsumi Raimon? - Preguntó furiosa Luna

-Vengo para ser ayudante, igual que tú - Dijo Natsumi

-¡Este puesto esta mas que ocupado, Raimon! Mejor ve detrás de tu escritorio - Exclamo con su cara inundada de furia Luna

-Tengo tanto derecho de estar aqui como tú, he incluso más pues mi padre es el presidente de la escuela, mientras que tu solo eres una ex alumna con mala suerte.

-¡M-mala Suerte! - Exclamó Luna con la furia destellando en sus ojos.

-Chicas, chicas, por favor, no se pongan a discutir - Interrumpió Endo, una gotita de sudor apareciendo sobre su frente - Todo se puede arreglar conversando, pero este no es el modo

-Tu escoges Mammoru - Dijo Luna tomándose la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre - Es ella o yo.

-Luna-chan - dijo en voz baja Haruna mirando a su amiga, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente a su alrededor se diera cuenta.

-¿No podemos resolver esto de otra manera? - preguntó Endo.

-No lo creo, Endo - dijo Natsumi - conociendo el carácter de esta, es capaz de hacer cosas increíblemente terribles.

-¿Que tienes en mente Endo? - Preguntó Haruna

-¿Que les parece una competencia de ayudantes? La mejor ayudante se queda - Dijo Endo

-Por mi está bien, estoy convencida de que ganare - Dijo Natsumi muy segura de si misma

-Por mí no hay problema - Luna dijo también - no perderé frente a esta mimada.

-Entonces está decidido - Endo dijo - una competencia será.

-¿Pero de qué? - Preguntó Aki quien llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar

-Serán dos pruebas, la que gane la mayor cantidad de pruebas se quedará

-Bien, ¿Pero cual sera la primera prueba?

-Yo propondré la primera prueba - Dijo Haruna - Creo que deberia ser de preparación de bebidas energéticas, la primera que prepare las once bebidas se llevará el primer punto

-Por mi está bien - Dijo Natsumi.

-Excelente idea, Endou-kun - respondió Luna recogiéndose el cabello.

-Bien, entonces que comience la primera prueba.

Natsumi y Luna se pusieron frente a una mesa y empezaron a preparar bebidas energéticas a toda velocidad. Luna era la más rápida pues tenía mayor experiencia en el tema teniendo que cocinar forzada para sus compañeros Fuusuke y Haruya, por otro lado, Natsumi se halla un tanto perdida en la receta que Aki les había facilitado a ambas, apenas distinguiendo qué iba, en cual orden. Sorprendentemente ambas terminaron al mismo tiempo pero faltaba el momento crucial, comprobar que las bebidas estuvieran bien preparadas

-Capitán, ¿Puedo ser yo quien las pruebe? - Consultó Handa.

-Seguro, gracias por ofrecerte Handa - Dijo agradecido Endo

Handa tomo una de las botellas de Luna y la probó, le pareció bien y se la terminó completa.

-Esta botella está en perfecto estado - Dijo Handa

Luego Handa se acerco a donde estaba Natsumi, tomo una botella, tomó un sorbo del contenido y luego de unos segundos se marchó corriendo sosteniendo su estómago.

-¿Que sucede Handa? - Preguntó Endo

-¡Te-Tengo que ir al baño! - Dijo Handa

-¿Natsumi, qué le pusiste a eso? - Pregunto Aki.

-Lo que me dijiste Aki, mira te lo leeré: Electrólitos en polvo, agua, sal, aguarrás... - Decía Natsumi

-¿AGUARRÁS? - Exclamó Aki - ¡Ahí dice Todarrás! ¡Es un químico endulzante! ¡NO AGUARRÁS!

-Bueno, tu letra no es muy legible que digamos, Aki - Dijo Natsumi, ofendida.

-Al menos me hubieras preguntado, ahora el pobre de Handa está en el baño con el estómago revuelto porque bebió aguarrás.

-Eso le pasa por glotón, lo hiciste sólo para tomar más bebidas - Dijo Natsumi enojada

-Creo que es todo, emmm... qué tal si mejor vas a tu casa y te llamaremos, Natsumi - Dijo Endo tratando de sacarla del club.

-¿Pero qué no eran dos pruebas? - Preguntó Natsumi

-Si pero...emmm...solo vete, no nos llames, nosotros te llamaremos - Dijo Endo mientras sacaba a Natsumi del club de Soccer y cerrando la puerta procurando que no entrara de nuevo

-Bien hecho capitán, si fuera nuestra ayudante, para la próxima pondría cloro en nuestros energizantes - Dijo Kidou aprovando la acción de Endo.

-Pobre Natsumi, ¿no creen que fuímos muy duros con ella? - Preguntó Endo

-No, no lo creemos, bueno soy la ayudante, Natsumi no y mejor vayan a entrenar muchachos - Dijo Luna tratando de que todos olvidaran lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

En lo que la mayoría del equipo salía y las ayudantes se quedaban a recoger algunas cosas; aparecía por la entrada de Raimon la figura de un joven de cabello verde y tomado al que Luna reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Ryuuji! - Exclamó Luna.

-¡Hola Luna-chan! - Dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Luna

-Bueno, me quiero unir a su equipo - Dijo Midorikawa.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó la castaña.

-Claro, como yo anteriormente ya he jugado contra ellos, quizás mi experiencia sirva de algo para ustedes. - respondió el peliverde.

-¡Eso es fantástico Ryuuji! - dijo Luna - deberías hablar con el capitán primero, por supuesto.

Endou escuchó de lo lejos claramente su conversación y exclamo sin pensarlo - ¡Bienvenido al equipo, Midorikawa!

-Fantástico, espero ser de su agrado y que nos llevemos bien - Dijo Midorikawa a sus nuevos compañeros

-¡Seguro! - Exclamó Endo - ¡Qué bien que tomaste esta decisión!

-Si, - Midorikawa dijo - tú sabes, como dicen por ahí: "La unión hace la fuerza"


	5. Chapter 5

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra ****e Imperial-Strategy**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera nuestro pasarían cosas muy diferentes a las de la serie.

* * *

**

Luna despertó, mirando el techo de su pequeña habitación en el apartamento que compartía con Burn y Gazelle, pensó que era un día como todos los demás, y de repente, lo recordó, el partido. Rápidamente, se levantó y se vistió, luego quitó los seguros de su puerta, y salió hacia la cocina, por fortuna, sabía que los chicos tendían a quedarse dormidos hasta tarde. ¿Cuál no sería su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y encontrar que Gazelle ya se había levantado? Se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡Qué haces tan temprano? - preguntó en cuanto pudo sacar la voz.

El albino se volteó y la miró.

-No podía dormir - dijo - es extraño, hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza...

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó la chica, acercándose a la estufa y encendiéndola.

-Verás - empezó Gazelle, no muy seguro de cómo explicarle - Burn tenía un plan para el partido de hoy...

Luna lo miró, el albino pudo ver en sus ojos verde claro una sombra de una frase que no se atrevía a salir, casi podía escucharla a decir: "tenía que ser". Pero, para su sorpresa, la chica no lo dijo, y se limitó a recogerse el largo cabello castaño en una coleta.

-¿Qué clase de plan? - preguntó finalmente la chica, tomando los ingredientes para el desayuno.

Gazelle se dió cuenta que no había seguido con lo que iba a decirle, y se sonrojó un poco, agradeciendo que ella no podía verlo.

-Pues era para que los de Raimon no ganaran... - dijo al fin.

Para su sorpresa, Luna no respondió, siguió preparando el desayuno en total silencio, haciendo que el joven se sintiera un poco peor, pues aún no le había dicho en qué consistía el plan de Burn.

-¡Espero que el desayuno esté listo, Aqua! - se oyó un grito viniendo del cuarto de Burn.

Luna se volteó, una furia fría apareciendo en sus ojos.

-¡Te he dicho que ya no me llames Aqua, Haruya! - respondió ella, con la sartén en la mano.

-Para mí sigues siendo Aqua, quieras o no - dijo Nagumo apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina, miró un momento a Gazelle - Creí que dormirías algo más.

-Si, yo también pensé eso - dijo Fuusuke.

-Mas vale que no hagan nada malo durante el partido - dijo Luna volviendo a la preparación del desayuno.

-Sí, claro - dijo Haruya sarcásticamente - nos conoces, Luna, sabes que no esta en nuestra naturaleza perder.

-De todas maneras, están advertidos - la castaña dijo - si veo aunque sea un poco de juego sucio, olvídense de que prepare nada, ¿entendido?

-Ya te oí - dijo Burn saliendo de la cocina de nuevo - llevas toda la semana repitiéndolo, Aqua.

-¡Que no me llames Aqua, Haruya! - respondió la chica.

-Suerte hoy - dijo Suzuno antes de seguir a Burn - la necesitarán.

Luna se quedó sola en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno. "¿Qué esta pensando Fuusuke ahora? Normalmente no es así, ¿por qué anda revelando ese tipo de cosas?" pensó. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, salió con el sartén y lo sirvió todo.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Hiroto a Gazelle cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para que el partido comenzara.

-No puedo hacerle daño, Grand - respondió el albino.

-Sé como te sientes, Gazelle, pero arriesgar el resultado del partido... - el pelirrojo dijo -¿No crees que es demasiado?

-Harías lo mismo si supieras lo que planea hacer Burn - respondió el ojiazul - Ella quedará destrozada.

Ambos miraron a la chica desde el otro lado del campo, estaba hablando animadamente con Haruna y se veía muy alegre, por un segundo los miró y siguió hablando con su amiga aunque un poco ruborizada.

-Aún y cuando no quiera verla triste - dijo Hiroto como pensando en voz alta - no podemos arriesgarnos a perder este partido, Gazelle.

-Pero no es tanto riesgo - dijo Suzuno - sólo no jugaría yo, todos los demás estarán bien.

-Te equivocas - dijo el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza - Midorikawa-kun entró al equipo de Raimon ayer.

-¿Él hizo eso? - preguntó el albino.

-Dijo que ya no podía soportar a Burn en el equipo. - Dijo Hiroto. - Es él o yo, fue lo que dijo.

-Increíble - dijo Gazelle. - supongo que no me queda opción entonces.

-En absoluto - coincidió Hiroto - tendrás que jugar, Gazelle.

* * *

-¿Y eso fue lo que dijo? - preguntó Haruna a su amiga en lo que ambas traían unas cosas que iban a necesitar para el partido.

-Si - respondió Luna - se me hace tan extraño, Fuusuke no suele actuar así, ni decir los planes de Burn tampoco...

-¿No crees que haya algo que lo cambiara? - la presidente del club de periodismo preguntó.

-No lo creo... - dijo Luna mirando accidentalmente hacia el otro lado del campo, viendo que tanto Hiroto como Fuusuke la miraban, ruborizándose un poco volvió a su conversación con Haruna. - Pero es tan extraño, primero se levanta termprano y luego me dice eso...

-Tal vez no signifique nada, Luna - dijo Haruna.

-Tienes razón, me estoy preocupando por nada - respondió la castaña sonriendo.

-Creo que el partido comenzará - dijo Haruna - vamos.

Ambas chicas fueron de nuevo hacia el Club de Soccer, para terminar de preparar las bebidas energéticas para el medio tiempo.

* * *

Así fue como comenzó el partido, el narrador Kakuma como siempre comenzó a dar sus coloridos comentarios mientras los jugadores tomaban su formación y se preparaban para comenzar a jugar. Sonó el silbato del árbitro y comenzaron todos a correr detrás del balón intentando llevarlo hasta la portería de el equipo rival y así anotar un gol. Haruya Nagumo logró alcanzar el balón y lo llevó consigo lo más cerca de la portería de Endo que pudo, le dio un pase a Afuro Terumi, quien corrió con el balón hacia la portería hasta ser detenido por Tsunami, quitándole el balón y pasándoselo a Yuuto Kido. El estratega pasó al territorio rival con el balón hasta darle un pase a Shuuya Goenji, el cual con la técnica "Tormenta Explosiva" anotó el primer Gol.

-Bien hecho Goenji - Dijo enérgico Endo - Ya tenemos el primer gol y no ha sido complicado.

-No nos confiemos Endo - Le dijo Goenji - No es tan simple como parece.

El partido continuo. El saque fue para los Space Gods, lo hizo Hiroto y le lanzó el balon a Nagumo, este corrió por la cancha sin darle pases a nadie, de pronto se atravieza Ryuuji Midorikawa intentando quitarle el balón

-Pagarás por habernos dejado, Reize - Amenazó Nagumo

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Midorikawa

Sin responder a la pregunta de Ryuuji, el pelirrojo pateó intencionalmente la pierna de Ryuuji con una fuerza inmensa que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. El arbitro cobró targeta roja para Nagumo y este se fue a la banca.

Desde las gradas, las ayudantes de Raimon miraban aterradas la explícita muestra de violencia por parte del capitán de los Space Gods.

"No puede ser, ¿será esto a lo que se refería Fuusuke?" pensó Luna mientras Midorikawa volvía a la banca y Kazemaru tomaba su lugar en la cancha.

-¡No dejen que los derroten!- Midorikawa exclamó desde la banca, Luna se acercó, con unos vendajes y algunos medicamentos.

-No te esfuerzes demasiado Ryuuji. - dijo vendando la pierna que Nagumo había pateado.

-Llegue a este club por un motivo y ese motivo fue porque dije que seria útil, sentado en la banca no sirvo de nada, no seré mas que un estorbo, cumpliré mi promesa. Yo sé como juegan estos sujetos y como se dieron cuenta, juegan sucio así que desde la banca en la que estoy recibirán mis instrucciones de como acabar con estos tipos malos - Afirmó Midorikawa.

Luna asintió, terminando de vendar a Midorikawa, se sentó.

El partido siguió su curso, y a cada momento en que Ryuuji reconocía uno de los movimientos de los Space Gods, mandaba instrucciones al jugador correspondiente, haciendo que fallaran más en las faltas, y que el resto del equipo de Raimon continuara al pendiente del cualquier paso en falso que diera el contrario.

Mientras tanto, también en la banca de los Space Gods, el capitán aunque fuera sacado del partido, seguía incitando a su equipo de lo que deberían de haber.

-¡Gazelle! -gritaba por ejemplo - ¡Recuerda lo que practicamos, haz lo que puedas pero que el gay ese no pase!

Ryuuji seguia dando instrucciones a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo

-¡Salta! ¡Que no te encierren! ¡No le digas gay a mi amigo! - Gritaba Midorikawa

Sonó el silbato avisando que el primer tiempo había concluido y para entonces el marcador iba 1 a 0 a favor de Raimon. Las indicaciones de Midorikawa aparentemente solo sirvieron para evitar que el otro equipo anotara, pero aun tenían su arma secreta, Shiro Fubuki, quien aun cuando seguía en el campo, no había hecho gran cosa todavía. Mientras tanto, Nagumo todavía se sentía seguro de obtener la victoria, pues el equipo de los Space Gods todavía no había mostrado lo mas importante de sus propias habilidades. Fuusuke, desde el otro lado de el campo, miraba hacia el equipo de Raimon, como tratando de decidir si seguir jugando o retirarse como su impulso original había sido, con sus ojos azules, observaba a su compañera como pidiéndole perdón por haber participado en lo que pudo haberse convertido en masacre, y decidiendo por fin y ante la atónita mirada del capitán de su propio equipo, comenzó a caminar hacia el equipo de Raimon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Escrito por Luna Kurokawa y Yuuto Koji Kido Otonashi**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera nuestro pasarían cosas muy diferentes a las de la serie.

* * *

**

Gazelle se acercó a la banca del equipo de Raimon.

-¿Puedo hablar con su capitán un momento? - preguntó a Handa que estaba en una de las orillas.

El muchacho lo miró dudando un poco, pues sabía lo que el albino era capaz de hacer.

-Eh... ¿por favor? - por un momento, el antiguo capitán de Diamond Dust se sintió extraño pues casi todo el equipo ya lo estaba mirando.

-Claro - respondió Handa, viendo que no importando qué hiciera, el otro chico se iba a quedar ahí. - ¡Endo!

El aludido volteó de su animada plática con Goenji y Kido.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el capitán, todavía sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Te buscan - respondió Handa. Endo se acercó a ellos, todavía sin entender que ocurría, sin embargo, cuando vio a Gazelle, no pudo más que enojarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - el capitán preguntó.

-Quiero unirme a su equipo - el albino respondió con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó Kido.

-Tengo mis razones - dijo Gazelle.

-¿Podemos saber cuales son esas razones? - Goenji consultó.

-Es personal - el muchacho respondió.

-Podríamos darle una oportunidad... - dijo Endo.

-¿Qué? - Todo el equipo dijo, mirando a su capitán sorprendidos.

-Sí - Endo continuó - creo que Gazelle podría ser una buena ayuda para nuestro equipo. Aki, ¿puedes traer otro uniforme? Lo vamos a necesitar.

-Claro - respondió la chica no muy convencida, corriendo hacia el club de soccer.

-Gracias, Endo - dijo Gazelle.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más, Ryuuji? - preguntó Luna ignorando totalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No... - el peliverde contestó - Deberías enfrentar lo que ocurre, Luna, te dije que Gazelle te causaría más problemas.

-No me importa - la castaña contestó - seguiré ayudándolos, sólo tengo que seguir ignorándolo y...

-¿Ignorando a quién? - preguntó Haruna acercándose a ellos. - Por cierto Luna-chan, Gazelle se acaba de unir a nuestro equipo, ¿estarás bien con eso?

-¡Que Fuusuke hizo qué! - Luna respondió.

-A eso me refería - Midorikawa dijo.

-Midorikawa-kun, ¿te sientes mejor? - preguntó Haruna.

-Eh... claro, Haruna-chan - respondió el peliverde ruborizándose - no fue tan grave después de todo...

-Me alegro - contestó Haruna sonriendo. - así volverás a jugar pronto.

-Voy a... hacer algo - dijo Luna yendo hacia el club de soccer.

-¿Crees que Luna-chan estará bien? - preguntó Haruna sentándose enseguida de Ryuuji.

-¿Cómo saberlo? - respondió el peliverde - es muy impredecible.

Haruna rió cubriendo su boca.

-Es cierto - dijo - siempre ha sido así.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Midorikawa, Haruna asintió con la cabeza - Creí que actuaba así para molestar a esos dos nada más.

-Pues no - dijo Haruna. - Me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo, cuando se fue de casa se veía vacía...

-¿De dónde la conoces? - preguntó el peliverde

-Fuimos vecinas, - dijo la chica - nos conocimos desde pequeñas. ¿Tú dónde la conociste?

-Ella solía ayudar a los equipos de Ailea Gakuen - respondió Ryuuji - siempre pensé que escondía algo, pero me di cuenta de que era buena persona.

-¿En Ailea? - interrogó Haruna sus ojos grises llenos de sorpresa.

Ryuuji asintió - Déjame te cuento algo... - dijo.

* * *

-Luna-chan, ¿a dónde vas? - Aki preguntó al toparse con la castaña de regreso del club.

-A hacer más bebidas - respondió Luna sin inmutarse. - Los alcanzo más tarde, Aki-chan.

-Eh, claro - dijo Aki viendo cómo entraba en el club dando un portazo.

Aki no le dio importancia y volvió con el equipo.

-Endo-kun - dijo - aquí está el uniforme.

-Gracias, Aki - respondió el capitán tomando el bulto que traía la chica y dándoselo al albino. - Bienvenido al equipo, Gazelle.

En ese momento sonó el silbato del árbitro y los equipos entraron de vuelta a la cancha, para seguir con el partido.

El partido se reanudó, jugando Gazelle como delantero junto con Shiro Fubuki y Shuuya Goenji. Sin embargo, su cambio de equipo no fue bien visto por sus antiguos compañeros, quienes bajo el mando de Burn, empezaron a dirigir sus tácticas contra el ojiazul.

-Lo siento Gazelle - murmuró Hiroto, dirigiéndose junto con el balón hacia el albino, tratando de hacerlo tropezar.

Fuusuke lo esquivó, llevándose el balón consigo, y pasándolo rápidamente a Goenji.

-Conozco todas sus tácticas, Grand - dijo una vez hubo pasado el balón.

Mientras tanto, Burn desde la banca de su equipo, y al borde de la desesperación, daba indicaciones a gritos a sus compañeros.

-¡Todos contra el traidor! - gritaba - ¡No dejen que ninguno de ellos anote!

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Gazelle?" pensaba Burn viendo el partido "¡Maldición! Si teníamos un trato, era _nuestro_ plan, ¡cobarde!"

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Raimon, siguiendo las indicaciones de Ryuuji, del portero y la negativa de Gazelle de caer en las jugadas de los Space Gods, ya habían anotado otro gol, y ahora, el equipo contrario traía el balón y se acercaba amenazadoramente a la portería de Endo.

-¡Endo! ¡Ve a la defensiva! - Gritaba Gazelle desde lejos aconsejando a Endo

-¡No Endo no lo escuches, el solo ha venido a destruir nuestro equipo! - Exclamaba Handa desde la banca desconfiando totalmente del joven Fuusuke.

-"Que debo hacer" - Pensó Endo - "¿Escucho a mi amigo Handa o acato las indicaciones de Suzuno?"

Endo sugio a su corazon y escucho lo que le decia Gazelle, se fue a la defensiva. Llamo de inmediato a todos sus defensas y los puso frente a la porteria en una fila perfecta.

Hiroto con el balon entre sus pies corrio haciendo tropezar a proposito a cuantos jugadores se le cruzaran por delante, hasta llegar a donde estaban los defensas.

-¡No te dejare pasar! - Tsunami gritó a Hiroto.

-Ya es muy tarde - Dijo Hiroto

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Hiroto aparecio de un lado a otro como si se hubiera teletransportado, los jugadores de Raimon quedaron anonadados al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Así se hace Hiroto! - Gritó Endo

-¿Endo que estas haciendo, que no te das cuenta que el es el enemigo? - Pregunto un enojado Gazelle

-¿El enemigo? Si mal no recuerdo, hace solo menos de media hora el era tu compañero de equipo - Dijo sabiamente Endo

-Pero Endo - Vaciló Suzuno.

Endo no presto mucha atencion y quedo atento al balon que se rodaba por el campo entre los pies de Hiroto, hasta que puso mas atención y se dio cuenta de que este se preparaba para anotar.

-¡Preparate Endo! - Gritó Hiroto - ¡Navaja Meteoro!

Hiroto realizo la tecnica "Navaja Meteoro" la cual mando el balon con un impacto potente hacia la porteria

-Debo detener su balón - Dijo Endo

El balon lanzado por hiroto paso toda la defensa de Raimon sin mayor problema pero cuando el balon iba a entrar en la porteria se escucho un sonido como el de un meteorito callendo a la tierra.

-¡Y por muy potente que fue el impacto, no entro a la porteria! ¡El recien integrado Fuusuke Suzuno ha detenido el balon con su pecho! - Gritaba el narrador Kakuma desde su asiento

Fuusuke quedo en el suelo con su respiracion cortada pues habia recibido un fuerte golpe en el pecho

-¡Fuusuke! - Grito Luna desde su asiento corriendo con un botiquin a curarlo

-No puede ser - Dijo Endo - El...el protegio la porteria arriesgando su integridad fisica

Hiroto quedo mirando la escena y se lanzo de rodillas al pizo

-¡Esto es lo que se consigue, Nagumo! Dañe a Fuusuke sin querer.

-Tu hiciste ese tiro, Grand - Contesto Burn - Yo no te forze a nada

-¿A si? - Dijo Hiroto - Pues de ese modo, yo tambien me ire a Raimon, si Endo esta de acuerdo

-¿QUE? ¡Ahora tu Grand! ¡Nunca lo espere de ti! - Grito Haruya furioso - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que si tu te vas nos sacaran por falta de jugadores?

-Eso no es problema mio - Dijo Kiyama - Yo ya no soy de tu equipo

Hiroto corrio a ver como se encontraba Fuusuke y ayudo a Luna a atender a su amigo Suzuno

-Se pondra bien, ahora vuelve a tu equipo - Dijo Luna

-No puedo, me he ido - Dijo Hiroto

-Escuchame Hiroto - Dijo Luna - Si dejas a tu equipo abandonado, ¿tu crees que seria justo?

-Pero claro, Nagumo se lo merece - Contesto Hiroto

-No me refiero a Nagumo, me refiero a Raimon. ¿No crees que seria una verguenza ganar por default? Hazme caso y vete de vuelta a tu equipo

-Esta bien, tu ganas - Dijo Hiroto aprobando el consejo de Luna

Hiroto camino de vuelta hacia los Space Gods con la cabeza agachada y con Nagumo mirandolo tan furioso que brotaban ascuas de sus ojos inundados de ira.

-¿Como te atreves a volver despues de dejarnos? ¡No tienes honor Grand! - Exclamo Nagumo

-No lo hago por ti ni por tu equipo, lo hago por Raimon por Fuusuke.

-¡No me importa! Tu te vas a la banca, jugare yo - Dijo Haruya totalmente furioso

-¡Pero tu estas expulsado! - Grito Hiroto

-¡Solo muevete! No me importa lo que ese arbitro diga

Haruya corrio con el balon arrebatado de uno de sus compañeros y lo intento llevar a la porteria. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Fuusuke corrio al lado de Nagumo y le robo el balon, corriendo a la porteria de los Space Gods y anotando el primer gol de Raimon del partido quedando ambos equipos empatados.

-¿QUE? ¿Anotó? - Dijo Nagumo - ¡No...no...no puede ser!

Nagumo quedo en el suelo rendido y luego forzado a dejar el estadio por ingresar al campo de soccer habiendo sido expulsado. Mientras, frente a la porteria de los Space Gods, Fuusuke quedo tirado habiendo gastado sus ultimas energias en aquel tiro

-¡Suzuno! - Grito todo el equipo - Corriendo hacia Gazelle hasta llegar y darse cuenta del deplorable estado en el que el joven jugador se encontraba

* * *

Desde su asiento en la banca, Ryuuji Midorikawa permanecia inmovil pero atento a la escena que sucedia en el campo de soccer con todo Raimon reunido frente a Fuusuke.

-"Yo lo dije, un hombre puede cambiar de un dia a otro" - Penso Midorikawa - Pero como dicen por ahi: "El pronto arrepentimiento silencia los malos actos"


	7. Chapter 7

**Escrito por Doncelladelalunanegra y Imperial-Strategy**

**DLN: Chicos, tanto Imperial como yo queremos saber qué les parece la historia, qué se le puede agregar o mejorar, así que por favor, les pido que dejen Review, les daré una galleta por review! cuidense!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©, si fuera nuestro pasarían cosas muy diferentes a las de la serie.

* * *

**

Gazelle estaba tirado en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de Ryuuji desde la banca tratando de descifrar cual era el motivo de su prontísimo cambio de ideales y el motivo por el cual detuvo ese tiro con su vida. Quedaban tan solo veinte minutos de partido y todos los jugadores, tanto de los Space Gods como de Raimon permanecían atónitos mirando a Fuusuke como el mayor héroe de la historia.

Pronto, los jugadores empezaron a reaccionar, el tiempo seguía corriendo, y aunque Raimon llevaba ventaja, eso no significaba que pudieran darse el lujo de estar sin hacer nada, entre Goenji y Kidou llevaron al agotado Suzuno a la banca de Raimon, mientras Handa entraba al campo en su lugar.

-No debiste hacer eso, Fuusuke - le dijo Ryuuji cuando los otros dos se hubieron ido.

-Tenía que hacerlo - respondió Gazelle - si no lo hubiera hecho...

-Aún así - lo interrumpió Luna acercándose con el botiquín. - Te pusiste en más peligro del que crees.

-¡Auch!¡Oye! - exclamó el albino cuando la chica le puso desinfectante en la herida.

-No te quejes - la castaña respondió, el muchacho calló, más por el tono serio con el que habló la joven - se va a poner peor.

-Lo siento - murmuró Fuusuke una vez su compañera hubo terminado de curarlo.

-No tienes por qué - dijo la chica alejándose.

Con Haruya fuera del estadio y el equipo de los Space Gods indefensos con sus dos mas poderosos jugadores, entró a lucirse el rubio Afuro Terumi, acercandose rapidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces a la porteria de Raimon con el fin logico de anotar un gol.

-¡God Knows! - exclamó haciendo una de sus mejores técnicas.

Endou vió venir el tiro, ya lo había visto antes, usando una de sus mejores técnicas, lo paró, retrocediendo varios centímetros al interior de la portería.

Al ver esto, Afuro soltó un grito de desesperación sorprendiendo tanto a compañeros como a contrarios. Endou lanzó el balón hasta Goenji, poniendo el juego de nuevo en movimiento.

Quedaban todavía diez minutos de juego y los Space Gods parecían haber perdido ya el espíritu de lucha, pues apenas y hacían algo para detener a Raimon, aun cuando su nuevo capitán seguía intentando anotar más antes de que el partido terminara, y sus tiros fueran detenidos uno tras otro tanto por Endou, como por los defensas de Raimon.

El silbato sonó avisando del final de partido. Si bien parecía que los Space Gods no podían verse más deprimidos, el resultado los dejó con el ánimo por el suelo. Una ola de silencio quedo en los Space Gods mientras el público celebraba a sus ídolos del futbol a los que aclamaban. El rostro de Terumi se desvaneció pues el sabia que había fracasado en su misión de capitán, aún y cuando fuera temporal.

-Felicidades por ganar - dijo Hiroto acercándose al capitán de Raimon.

Endou sonrió ampliamente, y le agradeció, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía ver que aunque era un resultado favorable para el equipo, las circunstancias en que se había dado no eran de su agrado.

-Luna-chan - llamó Handa a la chica ya en la banca y tomando algo mas de los que las ayudantes tenían preparado para ellos.

-¿Que pasa? - respondió la ojiverde, mientras ayudaba a Fuusuke a levantarse.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? - preguntó Shinichi un poco avergonzado por haber dudado de las buenas intenciones de Gazelle cuando se unio a su equipo.

-Gracias, Handa-kun - respondió la chica - estamos bien.

-¿Segura? - Kazemaru preguntó acercándose a ellos. - Gazelle no se ve muy bien que digamos y...

-Luna-chan tiene razón - Suzuno interrumpió - sólo necesitaré llegar a casa y descansar.

-Sigo pensando que necesitas ayuda - dijo Handa.

-Handa tiene razón, Luna-chan - Ryuuji dijo de pie apoyándose en la banca. - el peso de Gazelle va a terminar aplastándote antes de que lleguen a su casa.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que puedas creer, Ryuuji - dijo Luna, poniéndo un brazo de Gazelle por encima de sus hombros. - Nos vemos luego chicos.

Sin decir más y con cuidado, ayudó a su compañero a caminar hasta afuera del estadio. Burn esperaba por ellos en la calle, y los acompañó de vuelta a casa, pero sin acercarse a ayudar ni un momento. El trayecto a casa estuvo lleno de silencio, pero una vez que estuvieron los tres adentro del apartamento, Burn empezó a reclamar a Gazelle por su comportamiento en el partido.

-Ya basta Burn - dijo la castaña yendo hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

-¡De ninguna manera, Aqua! - respondió Burn - este traidor merece que se le diga todo tipo de cosas.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de ese modo, Haruya - la chica continuó - no después de lo que tú haz hecho durante tanto tiempo.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? - Preguntó Nagumo restándola. Luna suspiró, y sacó una sartén sin responder al desafío. - ¡Dime! - exigió Haruya sacudiéndo a la chica por los hombros.

-No seré ella, pero puedo decirte todo lo que hemos hecho - Dijo Gazelle desde la sala.

-¡Nadie te habló a tí, Gazelle! - Respondió Burn, yendo hacia el albino.

-¡Ya basta los dos! - exclamó Luna dejando la sartén con un golpe sobre la estufa, y volviendo a la sala. - Ambos son unos crueles y desalmados, estoy harta, tú, Nagumo eres un total imbécil que siempre está haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás, y tú no eres menos que él, Suzuno, demasiado frío como para poder seguir tus propios pensamientos. ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Vendré a buscar mis cosas mañana! - dijo antes de salir cerrando de un portazo.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta.

-Al menos nos deshicimos de ella - dijo Burn, volteando haia otro lado por fin. Suzuno se levantó del sillón lentamente, sin decir una palabra, caminando hacia la puerta - Espera, Gazelle, ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a buscarla - dijo el albino.

-¿Por qué? - Haruya preguntó confundido - ella al fin se ha ido.

Decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir con Burn sobre eso, Gazelle siguió su camino, Nagumo lo detuvo.

-No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que vuelva, Burn - dijo al fin.

-Y yo no voy a dejar que vayas tras ella - los ojos amarillos de Haruya se veían decididos.

Suzuno se soltó del agarre de su amigo y abrió la puerta. - Volveré cuando la encuentre - dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Había comenzado a llover, en algún momento desde que entraron a su apartamento y tuvieron esa discusión, pero a Luna no le importaba, lo que quería era estar lejos, las lágrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Miró hacia donde su ciega carrera la había llevado, estaba ahora frente al apartamento que compartían Ryuuji, Osamu y Hiroto, y realmente no sabia como era que se la habia ocurrido correr hasta allí. Actuando automáticamente, tocó la puerta, unos momentos más tarde, abrió Ryuuji.

-¿Luna-chan? - preguntó el peliverde como si no creyera lo que veía. La muchacha no notó el gesto y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. - Entra, por favor.

La chica hizo caso y entró, Ryuuji se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Trae una toalla rápido! - Midorikawa dijo adentrándose en el apartamento y apoyándose en las paredes al caminar.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación con la toalla que Ryuuji había pedido.

-Tenemos visitas, - respondió el peliverde apuntando hacia Luna que todavía seguí cerca de la puerta.

-Luna-chan - dijo Hiroto asombrado, se acercó a ella y le puso la toalla sobre los hombros

-Gracias - murmuró la castaña, mirando el piso.

- ¿Qué pasó? Estas toda mojada. - el ojiverde preguntó - Ven, será mejor que te esté lejos de las ventanas.

-Voy por algo para que tome - dijo Ryuuji en lo que Hiroto dirigía a la chica hacia la sala.

-Pídele a Osamu que lo haga, Midorikawa-kun - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Osamu salió con tu hermana hoy, ¿no te acuerdas? - el de ojos negros respondió.

-Cierto - aceptó Hiroto. - Mejor quédate aquí, yo voy por algo para ustedes dos.

-No, no te preocupes - Ryuuji dijo - estoy mejor ahora, además, me hará bien caminar, quédate con Luna-chan mientras vuelvo.

Dicho esto, el muchacho caminó lo mejor que pudo hasta la cocina, dejando al pelirrojo a solas con la chica.

-Siéntate - invitó el chico a Luna, la joven obedeció, sentándose en el sillón envuelta en la toalla. - Ahora, cuéntame Luna-chan, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó el ojiverde.

-Es una tontería en realidad - respondió la castaña - ahora que lo pienso, no debí de haber venido.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, Luna-chan - Hiroto le dijo, sentándose al lado de ella.

* * *

Ryuuji estaba ya en la cocina, y aunque no podía oír muy bien lo que hablaban en la sala, él tenía una idea de qué ocurría, en lo que ponía agua a hervir para preparar té, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que Haruna le había dado más temprano.

-Buenas tardes - una voz de mujer le habló después de un tiempo.

-Buenas tardes - respondió Ryuuji mecánicamente - ¿se encuentra Haruna-chan?

-Claro, un momento - la voz de mujer dijo.

-¿Hola? - la voz de Haruna vino desde el otro lado de la línea, Midorikawa no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¡Hola, Haruna-chan! - respondió el peliverde.

-Midorikawa-kun, que sorpresa - Haruna dijo y por su voz, pudo haber jurado que ella también estaba sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije hace rato? - Ryuuji preguntó yendo directamente al tema.

-Si... ¿qué hay con ello? - la chica respondió.

-Pues... - Midorikawa dijo - Luna-chan vino a mi casa ahorita... ¿crees que puedas venir tú tambien?

-¿Por qué está Luna-chan allá? - inquirió Haruna.

-Eso intenta averiguar Hiroto - dijo Ryuuji. - Llegó hace un momento, totalmente empapada y no se ve muy bien que digamos...

-... Voy a preguntar si puedo ir... me doy una vuelta primero por casa de sus padres a ver si le puedo llevar algo.

-¡Bien! - Ryuuji exclamó - Gracias Haruna-chan.

-Nos vemos luego Midorikawa-kun. - la chica dijo antes de colgar.

De no ser por que todavía le dolía la pierna, Ryuuji habría saltado de alegría, totalmente animado, siguió con lo que lo había llevado hasta la cocina.

* * *

-Son un par de idiotas - dijo Hiroto cuando Luna hubo terminado de contar lo que de algún modo la habían llevado hasta allí - creo que tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

-Lo sé - respondió la chica - es sólo que esta vez...

-¿No esperabas verlos discutir? - el pelirrojo preguntó. La chica solamente negó con la cabeza. - Ya veo. Personalmente, pienso que tienes razón, y no es que no tenga algo de culpa, ya vez lo que he hecho yo mismo.

-Pero tú eres diferente - Luna dijo. - Te he visto muchas veces y realmente eres una de las personas más amables que conozco.

No se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ya era muy tarde, de modo que miró hacia el piso sonrojándose.

-Me halagas, Luna-chan - dijo el ojiverde ruborizandose él también - sin embargo, ambos sabemos que lo que yo he hecho tampoco es bueno.

-Lo sé - dijo la chica recordándo todo el tiempo que pasó en Aileia.

-De todas maneras - continuó el pelirrojo - son el doble de idiotas por hacerte llorar, Luna-chan.

-Ellos no me hicieron...

-No puedes mentirme a mí - la interrumpió el muchacho, abrazándola - puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-Tal vez necesites que te revisen los ojos - respondió la chica, todavía tratando de esconderlo, pero sin rechazar el abrazo del joven.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamó su atención. Soltándola, Hiroto fue a abrir, encontrándose con Gazelle, para la continuación de lo que parecía ser una tarde llena de visitas inesperadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Estoy buscando a Luna-chan - respondió el ojiazul sin inmutarse mucho.

-No creo que ella quiera ir contigo - dijo Hiroto.

-Tú no entiendes, Grand - Gazelle dijo - tengo que pedirle perdón

-¿Por qué harías algo que no has hecho en tanto tiempo? - preguntó Luna acercándose a ellos.

-Por que yo... - Suzuno no encontraba palabras en su boca. - yo lo siento, no quería que eso terminara así.

-¿Está todo bien? - La voz de Haruna vino de la puerta, los tres miraron hacia la chica.

-Claro - respondió Hiroto. - Pasa, Haruna-chan.

-¡Gracias! - dijo la chica esquivando a Suzuno, entrandoy cerrando luego su paragüas. - Hola Luna-chan.

-Hola Haruna-chan - respondió la castaña como si nada pasara - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien - dijo la de ojos grises - Midorikawa-kun me habló y dijo que tal vez necesites esto, - le dio la mochila que traía a su amiga - vaya que si está lloviendo, ¿no? Sé que te gusta la lluvia, pero si sigues así te vas a enfermar.

-Gracias, Haruna-chan - dijo la castaña abriendo un poco la mochila y viendo en su interior.

La presidenta del club de preriodismo sonrió. - Me alegra ser de ayuda. - dijo.

-Ryuuji está en la cocina - dijo Hiroto a Haruna - si quieres adelántate, te seguimos en un momento.

-Claro - la chica respondió yendo en la dirección que le indicó el pelirrojo.

-Vete, Fuusuke, por favor - dijo Luna una vez Haruna estuvo fuera de su vista.

-No me voy - dijo el albino - no sin tí, o cuando menos hasta que me escuches.

-No voy a volver - la chica dijo - Lo dije antes, y si estás aquí, tal vez no me oíste bien. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que vuelva con ustedes.

-Luna-chan...

-Ya la oíste, Gazelle - Hiroto lo interrumpió - ella no quiere ir contigo, mañana iremos Osamu y yo a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, y ella irá a vivir a donde ella quiera.

-Ya veo - Suzuno dijo - lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, Luna-chan, espero, que quieras escuchar algún día mis disculpas.

-Vete - murmuró la castaña, aferrándose al brazo de Hiroto, como si él pudiera protegerla.

Sin decir una palabra más, Gazelle se fue.

-Nunca había visto esa expresión en Suzuno - dijo la muchacha luego de que el pelirrojo hubo cerrado la puerta. - Tampoco pensé que fuera capaz de seguirme.

-Subestimas a Gazelle, Luna-chan - respondió el joven.

-¿Por que lo dices? - Dijo Luna intrigada ante las palabras del joven de los ojos oscuros.

-Bueno... - el muchacho dijo - es una larga historia.

-¿Es algo que debería saber? - preguntó la chica como si pensara en voz alta.

-La verdad no lo creo - el pelirrojo respondió - no es algo de lo que me quiera acordar...

-Entiendo - contestó la de ojos claros - pero de todas maneras me tendré que enterar algún día.

-Sí, eso es cierto. - dijo el joven - pero ahora, creo que sería bueno que te cambiaras... Por algo te trajo eso, Haruna-chan, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón - aceptò la castaña. - Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes qué me trajo Haruna-chan?

-Puede que las razones de Ryuuji para llamarla hayan sido otras, pero, tampoco se le olvidarían los asuntos en su casa - Hiroto dijo sonriendo. - Ven.

El de ojos oscuros se dirigió hacia el pasillo y abrió una de las puertas.

-Nos vemos más tarde - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias - respondió la chica y el muchacho se fue hacia la cocina.

Luna entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, luego de prender la luz, volvió a abrir la mocila que le había ntregado Haruna antes.

-Realmente estás loca, Haruna - dijo viendo de nuevo el vestido de tirantes y la blusa que su amiga le había traído - pero yo tampoco voy muy bien que digamos.


End file.
